


Hooked On A Feeling

by raspberry_beret



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, One Shot, Oral, Sebastian Stan Imagine, Sebastian Stan smut, Smut, marvel smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberry_beret/pseuds/raspberry_beret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating an actor can be hard, especially when he is away for months on end. But a surprise visit reminds you just why it’s worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked On A Feeling

It had been another long day at the office and a big part of you wanted to curl up and cry. The other part wanted to get incredibly drunk. So you decided the best option would be to combine the two. On your way home you stopped at the local shops, picking up a bottle of wine and tub of Ben & Jerry’s with the intention of finishing both items tonight. 

Despite your low mood, you enjoyed the walk back to your apartment. The days were gradually getting longer and the soft oranges of a winter’s sunset added the perfect touch of colour to the grey stone terraces that surrounded you. 

As much as work was frustrating at the moment, you knew it wasn’t the only thing on your mind. You had always known being in a relationship with an actor would be difficult, you had steeled yourself for all of the drawbacks and disappointments, but the fact still remained you hadn’t seen Sebastian for two months and the distance was killing you. 

Your pride wouldn’t let him pay for your flights and you couldn’t afford to visit him on every location he went to. Having a desk job also made annual leave incredibly precious, to be used sparingly and when he was between films so that every second was filled with time together. The biggest concession you had made was to request a transfer to the New York office, where you were now, and although you didn’t regret the decision it meant you were forced to build a new life and make new friends. You’d made a few at work, but the biggest support came from Sebastian’s own network of friends, who welcomed you like you had always been part of the family. 

Commiserating one day over a few beers, Sebastian’s friend Chace had said that dating a “civilian” (as they liked to tease you) was in many ways much easier than a fellow actor. 

“It’s shit, I know. But at least you don’t have to worry too much about conflicting filming schedules sending you to different sides of the country. Plus, it can be hard not to become jealous, even subconsciously, if your partner is getting more work than you.”

“So why don’t more actors date us civvies?” You asked before necking the rest of your beer.

“Because usually they aren’t very accommodating or understanding about the lifestyle. Or if you’re starting to become a little more well-known there’s the crazy factor – is this person really interested in me or only the person they see on screen? Seb is incredibly lucky he found you and trust me, he knows it.”

Thinking about that memory caused a pang of longing in your chest. You took your phone out of your pocket while you walked and opened the messaging app, debating whether to send Seb a text or not. You hated letting him see you not coping, it was a stubbornness that ran strongly through the women in your family. 

Really miss you tonight x

*read 5:48pm* 

Your stomach skipped at the notification and your spirit lifted at the thought of his reply. But minutes passed and nothing… You sighed. Being several hours behind New York, he was probably still on set and unable to reply. 

You were still looking at the screen of your phone as you turned the corner of your apartment building and when you looked up you nearly dropped it. Sebastian was there, leaning against the wrought-iron fence that wrapped around your building’s tiny front garden. He looked tanned in the final glow of sunlight, the endless summer of LA clearly agreeing with him. Despite the chill in the air he was without a jacket, dressed in a black t-shirt and dark wash jeans. 

Watching you register his presence, shock written all over your face, he cracked an enormous and playful smile. 

“Surprise,” he said, lifting his arms to invite you closer. You dropped your shopping bag, not caring if you broke the bottle of wine, and ran into his embrace. He smelled so good, like mint chewing gum and cotton. You squeezed him so damn tight that you grunted with the effort and Sebastian laughed. He placed one hand under your chin, lifting it from where it was buried in his chest so he could look you in the eyes. 

“I missed you,” you said softly.  
“Missed you too babe,” he replied and leaned down to kiss you, cupping your face with his hands as you stood on tiptoes to get as close to him as possible. His tongue found yours and you began to melt, knees giving way slightly so that you pressed him against the railing. The sound of someone honking their car’s horn appreciatively made you jump and break apart.

“Let’s take this inside,” Sebastian said, reaching down to grab your discarded grocery bag. “Jesus. Ben & Jerry’s and booze. Looks like you were pretty set without me.” You shoved him in the shoulder playfully in response and jogged up the stairs to unlock the door.

Once inside, you are overcome with a shyness you hadn’t felt moments before. Trying to distract yourself from it, you moved into the kitchen to put the ice cream in the freezer and switch on the kettle to make a cup of tea – a habit you picked up when living abroad that Sebastian found “adorably British”. This is the longest the two have you have gone without seeing each other since you started dating and you are feeling nervous and shy, like you did when he first asked you out.

“What are you doing back?” you asked, hoping you didn’t sound as blunt as you thought you did. 

“There was a bit of an issue with the location which gave us a few days to spare. I wanted to surprise you,” Sebastian said. “It happened so fast I didn’t even pack a bag. As soon as the words “free time” came out of the director’s mouth I was in a cab on my way to the airport.” He moved closer to you, trying to judge the strange tension that had formed. “Not a good idea, then?” 

The flicker of apprehension that crossed his face and his small hesitation to reach out for you melted whatever weird feelings you had and you stepped into his arms once more. “Sorry. Of course good idea. Best idea. I’d just been thinking about how desperately I missed you. Sometimes I feel a bit overwhelmed by how much you affect me,” you said as he stroked your hair. “My emotions just needed a few minutes to catch up to reality.”

This time when Sebastian kissed you it was soft and slow, beginning chastely before he gradually parted your lips with his tongue. The rasp of his 5 o’clock shadow against your mouth and chin sent shivers down your spine. You relaxed into his embrace and reached up to run your fingers through his hair, something both of you seemed to enjoy equally. Time stopped and you stood together in your kitchen just kissing, enjoying the sensation and closeness you had been craving for months. 

Sebastian’s hands roamed down your body, grabbing your ass and grinding your hips against his, a muffled moan getting caught in his throat. He then lifted you with ease and you wrapped your legs around his waist, breaking the kiss to trail small bites down his neck. He carried you through to the bedroom; his eyes were dark with desire as he gently lowered you onto the bed. You quickly removed your shirt and unbuttoned your pants while he did the same. He joined you on the bed, crawling so that he was above you, one arm either side of your head. 

“I have dreamed of this every day since I left,” he said, rubbing a thumb over your lips before crashing his own against yours. Your kisses were hungrier now, filled with clicking teeth and tongues fighting for domination. Sebastian pulled away and started planting soft, wet kisses below your ear, across your collarbone, through the material of your lace bra. His hands grasped your waist while his thumbs rubbed circles on your hip bones, making you squirm. 

“Seb, oh God,” you panted, your hands in his hair. “I need more.” 

He looked up at you with a wicked grin as he reached up to slide your bra straps off your shoulders before tugging your bra down, exposing your breasts. You hastily reached around to your back, undoing the clasps and throwing the bra to the floor. 

Immediately Sebastian’s mouth covered your right nipple, tongue circling the sensitive flesh before his teeth nipped gently, forcing another groan out of you. You couldn’t decide which part of his body you wanted to touch more, so you ran your fingers up over his shoulders and danced them down his chest, revelling in his firm muscles, hot skin and undeniable strength. You squirmed against the mattress, alternating between clenching your thighs together and bucking up against him for some much-needed friction. He chuckled at your frustration, one hand moving to capture your leg just above the knee, half pinning you, while the other moved to your left breast and mimicked the motion of his mouth. 

You panted and groaned, unable to contain the sounds he drew from you. You fisted his hair tightly and fought the urge to close your eyes with pleasure, the sight of him driving you mad. His mouth left your breast and traced a trail of kisses down your stomach, before moving across your hips along the top of your underwear then jumping down to start again at the inside of your lower thigh. He slowly moved higher, each unhurried kiss sending tiny bolts of electricity into your stomach. 

Once again just as Sebastian reached your core he pulled away, sitting up to kiss you on the mouth. You bit his bottom lip roughly, displaying your frustration at his games, but he just huffed another small chuckle that rumbled in his chest. Breaking your kiss, he sat up and reached for the sides of your underwear, pulling them down past your knees and allowing you slide one leg out of them at a time. 

Sebastian grabbed your left thigh, lifting your leg and placing it over his shoulder. “Is this what you wanted, babe?” he asked cheekily before kissing his way to the apex of your thighs. The sensation as his mouth finally reached your core was glorious, something so sinfully delicious that you never wanted it to stop. His tongue worked its magic against your clit and the power to speak left you; your head pressed back into the pillows, back arching in ecstasy. How could you forget how good this man was with his mouth? 

He slipped two fingers inside you with ease while he continued to circle your clit with his tongue, knowing precisely the best rhythm for you. It only took a few strokes of his long powerful fingers for your orgasm to hit you, making your thighs shake as you cried his name. Sebastian moved to kiss your thighs and stomach, his way of continuing to care for you as you rode out your climax. 

“Now it’s your turn,” you said playfully once your senses had returned, reaching down to remove his underwear. Sebastian held his erection in one hand as he kneeled in front of you and you cupped your hand over his before lowering your head and taking him in your mouth. Your tongue worked against his head, tasting the salty warmth of precum while Sebastian hissed at the sensation. You hollowed your cheeks and took him as far back into your throat as you could, humming against him while your hands worked against the rest of his shaft. 

“Fuck, come here,” Sebastian said as he pulled you upright to kiss you, his hand reaching down to work against your clit. 

Breaking your kiss, you pushed him down and straddled him, using one hand on his shoulder to steady yourself while the other positioned his cock at your entrance. Slowly you lowered yourself onto him, your thighs still trembling from your orgasm. 

“Oh fuck, babe,” Sebastian groaned, sitting up so that you were chest to chest. “I need to feel you against every inch of me.” You wrapped your legs behind him and began to rock your hips slowly, creating a delicious friction that gradually built inside of you. 

Sebastian’s mouth crashed once more against yours; his tongue fighting yours and his teeth nibbling on your lower lip. Your arms wrapped around his neck and your hands caressed his hair while your hips began to move faster. His hands skimmed down your back to grab your ass, helping you thrust and grind against him. You could feel him moving inside of you, hitting that spot that made you shudder with pleasure. One of his hands moved to fit between your sweat-slicked bodies, thumb finding your clit and circling in time to your thrusts as he left small bites across your collarbone.

The pleasure that was building inside of you was almost too intense to bear and you cried out as you climaxed a second time. Sebastian was only moments behind you, groaning and swearing as he came inside of you, quivering with the power of his release. 

You both collapsed in a tangle of legs, your head against his chest. You could hear his heart beating fast, matching yours as it raced. After a few minutes of bliss, while you both collected your thoughts and floated back to Earth, Sebastian dipped his head to press his lips against your hair. 

“This is better than Ben & Jerry’s any day,” you said, running your fingers through his faint trail of chest hair.

“I’ll remember to surprise you more often,” he replied. 

Lying there in his arms, you decided that you would finally take up his offer to pay for you to visit him. Going another two months without this was out of the question.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed - feel free to share comments or add kudos.


End file.
